A Comet to Earth
by L0S3R
Summary: As there are different dimensions, there are also different alternate realities. Meet Comet, as he begins his first day on Earth!


**I have literally had this story saved on my computer for 2 years. I was planning to post it here, and just now doing it... Wow.**

 **Heads up, this is was made for fun so unfortunately, I won't be adding any more to this. Either way, enjoy!**

 **[Summary]: As there are different dimensions, there are also different alternate realities. Meet Comet, as he begins his first day on Earth!**

* * *

Comet was sitting on one of the many chairs lined up against the office wall, swinging his feet and with a smile taking up a big portion of his face.

As much as he's going to miss Mewni, he can't help but feel excited to be on _Earth_. It is a new place after all.

Comet stared at the two adults talking to the man behind the desk, still smiling widely. His father explained the situation to the principal of the school, Mr Skeeves, who he just presumed was in an equal position as a headmaster in Mewni.

Comet's eyes wandered around the room. The office was small but big enough for a desk which Mr Skeeves was sitting behind along with pieces of furniture that decorated it, such as the large, blue, white and red flag covered with stars. Oh, comet very much liked that… Still scanning the room, his eyes eventually ended up on a small rectangular box attached to the wall. _Hmmm…_

"Sooo… You say you're from another dimension…" Skeeves began. Sure enough, that sounds ridiculous. If it were any other people standing in front of him, Skeeves would immediately dismiss the idea. But, looking out the window, there two creatures that looked like a combination of a lion and a dragon stood, were attached to a carriage… A creature that shouldn't exist at all- he listened to what they had to say.

 _Click… Click…_

 _Click… Click…_

The lights flickered on and off, making the room darken and brighten.

The three adults then turned their attention to the blonde boy playing with the light switch. He wore an expression like he's found the answer to the universe. Comet's mouth was wide open.

"I thought you said there wasn't any magic on Earth!?"

 _Nope,_ _S_ keeves thought, _not happening_ _._ "Yeaahh… This isn't going to work…"

And as if the royal couple had already known his answer ahead of time, they presented him with a chest filled with gold coins and jewels.

With greed taking him over, Skeeves immediately slammed his hands on the desk and leaned forwards. His pupils changed to that of dollar signs.

 _CHA-CHING!_

"He's going to LOVE IT HERE!"

Marsia's concentration broke when the speaker suddenly called out, "Marsia Diaz to the principal's office…" Marsia looked up at her test paper at the realization what this meant. This was it, she was finally going to prove them wrong!

Once again Mr Skeeves repeated, "Marsia Diaz to the principal's office."

She couldn't help but smile. "Ooooh! Looks like someone's in trouble!" she exclaimed.

She got up, away from her test to the front of the class. "Sooo," she said with a bounce in her step, "I guess everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling _pretty_ embarrassed right about now." She looked around at the class, half of it bored and the other half looking like they gave up on the test… or life on the matter of that.

"Psst" She leaned towards a large woman, Ms Skullnick, the teacher. She was painting her toe nails on top of her desk. Marsia whispered, "Do I need a hall pass?"

Ms Skullnick's face scrunched up in irritation. "Would you just GO ALREADY?!"

And with that, Marsia rushed down the hallway trying to get away from the embarrassing situation of what just happened. Ms Skullnick didn't really like her, then again, she never liked anyone.

It took a while for Marsia to get to the principal's office, mainly because she was trying to avoid getting stomped on by the football players playing a game INSIDE THE HALLWAY. She arrived at the office and stopped momentarily in front of the door. Finally, she can prove that she's not some weird "safe kid." Ever since they announced that she's been voted to be a paranoid little kid, people would keep teasing her about it and would not let it go!

Comet was bursting with anticipation inside the principal's office with Mr Skeeves, who was drooling all over the chest of gold his parents gave him. He looked away pretending not to see what was happening in front of him. _Anyways…_ He can't wait until he meets his first ever Earth friend!

Then, he heard the office door open, he squealed quietly. A girl his age with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, entered the room. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of a red long sleeved hoodie. The girl had also worn a brown mini skirt with tight black capris under it. Her skin was tanned and she seemed fit like she does actual labour… or something. Comet didn't expect to see a girl like that, not that he's being sexist but it's hard to see one in Mewni.

This soon to be his friend, walked over to Mr Skeeves walking passed Comet not noticing him behind.

With her arms still in the pockets of her hoodie and a smirk on her face, she said, "Hey Mr Skeeves. You called me down here?"

Mr Skeeves responded, delighted to see her, "Marsia!" He motioned his arms to Comet who was right behind her, smiling.

"I want you to meet Comet Butterfly! Our new foreign exchange student."

Marsia turned around to see a blonde boy waving at her. The first thing she noticed was his very questionable fashion sense. Somewhat questionable, that her head went straight to the gutter and began to think about his sexual orientation. Not the most polite thing to think about when meeting someone new, so she quickly pushed the thought aside.

Looking at Comet, he wore an aquamarine coloured sweater vest with a small octopus to the right side of his chest, and a white button down shirt where its sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His pants were red with a black and yellow striped suspenders attached to it. Her eyes moved to his pair of dark purple sneakers, it had "horns" poking out of them and an unusual design which seemed like teeth, making the shoes look like some kind of monster. The most peculiar of all though were his cheeks. There, two light blue stars were under each eye.

Marsia tilted her head and said, "Uh… Hey."

"I need a very responsible kid to keep an eye on him, and who better than you!" continued Mr Skeeves "The safe kid!"

Marsia's eyes widened at the sudden realization as to why she was called down to the office.

" _What?!_ I'm- I'm not the safe kid! I am completely wrong for this!" her voice wobbled. The nicknamed annoyed the heck out of her and what's worse was that the votes happened a MONTH ago!

Comet still stood at the back watching the whole conversation.

"I- I'm a misunderstood bad girl!" Marsia crossed her arms in the air trying to seem like a delinquent and failing miserably.

Comet couldn't help but chuckle at her, but other than that, he still stood there waiting quietly and impatiently until they're done talking.

Mr Skeeves let out a little laugh at her attempt. "Sure," Skeeves said, obviously not believing her. "Now go and show him around. Give him a tour of the school." He quickly got up from his desk and walked out the door. "Now I can finally brag about something to mama Skeeves!" And with that, he left the two students alone.

Comets smile grew bigger at when his new friend turned to look at him. He greeted her enthusiastically, "Hi there! My name's Comet Butterfly! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh… Marsia Diaz… I guess let's go."

Marsia looked at Comets school schedule to help her know which places to visit first. They were both walking, well, _her_ walking while Comet was frequently stopping and going to look around. It was strange, hers and Comet's schedule were completely identical, kind of like they if his was planned to match hers. _Weird._

"So" she began, not looking away from the piece of paper in her hand, "What made you come to Echo Creek?"

Comet suddenly cringed, thinking back to what had happened.

* * *

Comet screamed at the villagers who were jumping to the side of the road as he went through full force on an untamed unicorn, "Out of the way! Out of the way! I'm late!"

Comet sped his way towards the castled where his parents, the King and Queen of Mewni waited for him at the throne room along with dozens of guests to see the king bestow upon him, the family air loom, a magical wand.

He made his way through the cramped streets of the city riding on a rugged looking wild unicorn at full force.

The king and queen stood there in the grand throne room looking at all the noble men and women standing beside the carpeted walkway. The knights were positioned against the wall of where the giant door was placed.

Although the king and queen were standing there waiting for Comet with placid faces, they knew better, they were both worried to give the wand to their rambunctious son. The king especially, since the Senate will definitely come charging in for his throat if anything goes wrong _. Politics_.

The sound of a galloping horse could be heard through the thick wooden doors of the palace. Assuming it was the prince everyone turned their heads towards the castle doors. The guards reached for the handles to open them, only for the prince to burst through, making the doors fly off the wall. People ducked, and screams from the guests could be heard as Comet swayed on the back of the animal trying to not crash into anyone.

Still galloping towards his mother and father, he directed the unicorn off to the side (which it later crashed through the wall) and jumped off landing perfectly in front of his parents. Comet looked at the wand his father held on with sparkling eyes. He'd seen what his father could do with the wand and now he can do all those things too! All he could think of was the fun he was going to have!

His father sighed. "Ahem, Comet. This wand is a big responsibility. I need you to be able to take care of this." King Butterfly paused to wait for his son's reply.

Comet shook his head violently. Only paying attention to the object his father held. "Yes, yes, I know, I know."

He began to bounce.

King Butterfly's face shifted from emotionless to worry. He knew how his son can be.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" said the King.

"YES!"

The king sighed. "Now, if it falls into the hands of _evil forces_ , the universe could be _**destroyed**_!"

Comet's mind screamed with couldn't take it anymore, the wand was just in his reach, and so, Comet lunged forwards and grabbed the wand. He watched as the wand transformed from its original shape into a brand new one.

Instead of being gold and blue, the wand was now a dark shade of purple, trimmed with the colour of light blue. The handle became smaller in length and width, the top end of the wand became a big sphere and a pair of transparent white wings with unique designs were attached at the back. A small gem laid at the bottom of the handle and a diamond carved out as a shooting star (a comet if you will) was placed at the front of the big sphere.

"Woah!" Comet looked at the newly transformed wand with amazement, then to his parents. "Don't worry I can handle it. Now, let's try this baby out!"

Comet waved his wand in the plaza of the city. Suddenly a giant rainbow was casted on top of the big city. All the villagers gazed at the massive rainbow a top, some were even looking at Comet, dumbfounded. It's not every day they could see someone from the royal palace using magic in the city. Although every citizen knew the royal bloodline can use magic because of the wand, it was a rare thing to see.

Comet was as astonished as the villagers that were both looking at the rainbow and at him. He wondered what more he could do. He quickly turned to a house and raised his wand, at the spring of the moment, he said a spell.

" _Super Change Transform!"_

The two-story building levitated up, and a beam of light came from the enchanted house. There, stood a dragon where the previous building laid. It suddenly took to the sky and spewed out fire, setting the surrounding areas ablaze. Comet was unintentionally burning Mewni.

The king and queen of Mewni stood in the balcony of the castle to see a giant rainbow was a top of Mewni, it would have been pleasant to look at if it weren't for the dragon flying overhead and the now burning buildings. Their eyes soon spotted the young blonde boy a little farther away from the burning city with his mouth gaped open and with a VERY guilty look.

And so, off to Earth, he went.

* * *

Snapping out from his flashback, Comet replied back, " _Oh_ nothing special… So where to 'safe kid'?"

Marsia looked up at him. "Whaaaa-?" She gave the same slightly offended look from before to Comet. Comet giggled at the reaction.

"I am not a safe kid! Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true." As she said that, she pulled Comet to the side to avoid tripping over a loose tile. "I don't know why they think I'm a 'safe' freak!" Marsia then rushed to an open locker door and closed it before the new exchange student could walk into it. "What the- why is there an open locker here?" she asked quietly under her breath but continued walking, "Honestly, I'd love a little danger in my life-" Marsia stopped mid-sentence and veered Comet around a broken bottle on the floor.

Comet shook his head and now perfectly understood why she has that label. But if it's danger she wants maybe he could help her! Then they'll be even closer friends! _Comet…_ he thought _you're a genius._

He took out his wand. Without thinking he raised it to point at a small insect that was flying their way. What happened next was it transformed into a giant, monstrous moth like beast. Four arms, green bulging eyes and long sharp yellow teeth.

The beast flew up close to Marsia's face and being at a very uncomfortable distance, it let out a hellish roar. It looked as if the moth beast was about to devour Marsia whole.

Marsia screamed and jumped behind Comet at the sight of it.

Without warning, it turned around, grabbed a bystander and flew away. Both Marsia and Comet watched as the monster took off with the screaming teenager to who knows where.

Comet turned around to see a shivering girl clinging to the back of his shirt. Honestly, she looked terrified. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. With the whole no magic thing on Earth, she wasn't used to seeing something like _that_.

"What the heck is _THAT!?"_

"Uhhh…" His eyebrow knitted and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you wanted a little danger." Comet saw Marsia's expression form to one he couldn't read.

She immediately let go of him as she wasn't about to get eaten by a hideous moth creature anymore. She backed up away from the boy. _This guy is insane_ , she thought.

Wearily, she asked, "Who are you?"

He brightened up and gave her a big smile. Comet motioned his wand from his right, over his head and onto his left leaving a brightly coloured rainbow. Small cute looking creatures surrounded the rainbow.

"I'm a magical prince from another dimension."

The rainbow caught on fire and the cute critters ran away while making what Marsia made out to be screaming.

Marsia looked at him in disbelief. Marsia couldn't register or rather _didn't_ want to register what was happening in front of her. All she could think of at this moment, was this should not be possible, but yet here he was, a prince from a different dimension, and on top of that, HE CAN USE MAGIC!

He's definitely insane… Or maybe, she's insane? Marsia began to feel light headed. She felt like she'd been lied to by the world. _Mom, Dad, this is it, I'm finally going crazy!_

Comet tilted his head. Waiting for his new friend's response.

Marsia caught sight of it, and there was only one thing she could think of… _Run._

She clapped her hand and smiled at Comet. "Well, that includes our tour!" Marsia exclaimed, "I should really be going now."

Comet's expression brightened. "Right! See you till next time friend!"

And with that, Marsia pulled her hood up and turned around from the boy that just unknowingly destroyed her perception of the world. She rushed her way out the school building. Drowned with thoughts of _what_ just happened. She narrowly missed seeing the fire that had started to spread from the summoned rainbow.

She made her way out a good distance from the school until she could feel the whole building suddenly engulfed in flames behind her. The sirens of fire trucks soon followed, and she quickened her pace that much faster.

She needed a slushie.

* * *

 **I know it's somewhat of an odd place to end it off at, but I only wanted to write their meeting. I would assume everything onwards is the same as the show.**

 **Anyways, I hope it was interesting to read.**


End file.
